narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Severing the Chain of Suffering: Seireitou vs Echo Uchiha
:"Darkness.....Loneliness.... not many people have dealt with these two, though they claim to. These feelings build up in a chain of hatred and suffering.... never to end.... Or..... can it... ?" ---- It was a bright and sunny day in the city of U.S Kagegakure. Kouhei and the others were on their way to school, as they saw Nanashi. "Yo Nanashi, we're gonna be late!" called out Kouhei. Nanashi didnt even make a noise..... for he was asleep. Kouhei and the others fell down comcicly, and left for Class. After 2 hours, Nanashi woke up suddenly. "...What was that?... That power.... its... similar somehow..." he thought, lazily getting up. He jumped off from roof to roof, reaching the outskirts of the city. He walked into the forest, and begin to sense a powerful presense ahead... A dirt covered man was running through the forest at a stumbling rate, carrying a large collection of documents that could easily be used by one natio nto destroy another. He was panting heavily, but kept running so he wouldn't be caught. He blinked while runnign and saw the image of something so horrid he couldn't describe it, it was a pair of the most evil green and black eyes he had ever seen, blanketed in an eternal twilight. He tripped, getting up quickly and starting to ru nagai nbut he isntantly fell, inconceivable pain coursing through him. He looked down to see his leg attatched by a single ligament, soon to fall off entirely. He gritted his teeth and cried out as he turned around to see a man shrouded in robes, wearing mask with eyes and nose holes that should've exposed some of his face, but for some reason he seemed hollow. The man looked at him for what seemed forever, and knew he ws going to die. "Stop! Don't!" He said, he nose running from his terror. "I'm poor, I was promised money for these scrolls, this will help support my family! You could never understand my pain." Whatever he had said had triggered something in the individual to cause him to draw a blade slowly from under his robes. Before the poor man could beg any further he immediately fell apart in a fountain of his own innards, sliced into an inconceivable amount of pieces. The shrouded man looked down upon his created mess, looming. "What a waste..." said a voice behind the shrouded man. It was none other then Seireitou, who tranformed into his original form from Nanashi. Seireitou's eyes wondered from the pieced-up man over to the shrouded man. "Its been a while, huh?" he asked the man "Long enough." Said a calm voice as the robed figure twitched one second and reappeared the next, now hoodless, revealing him to be Echo Uchiha. Seireitou chuckled, "Aw, dont be like that, we're friends after all" he said, walking over to the splattered mess of a man. "Nice work, but your gettin' kinda sloppy after 1000 years" he smiled, facing Echo's face now. "It's for an overall good." Said Echo, his expression unfaultering. "Well, whatever..." he said, his eyes wondered to Echo's sheathed Akujin. "I wonder, our power difference after 1000 years" he said. "It's irrelevant I'm sure." Said Echo, also glancing at his mysterious sword. Seireitou frowned comicly, "You STILL think your stronger? Oh boy..." he said, jumping back from Echo, "You wanna prove it?" Seireitou vs Echo: The Battle Begins "I see where this is inevitably heading." Said Echo as he closed his eyes and sighed. A cloaked man was standing near a tree close by, "Sei's gonna have some freak'in trouble with this jerk." said the man to himself, smiling. Seireitou smirked, "Dont pull a Hikaru on me.... lazy..." he said, though surprisingly, didnt draw KyuubiTaishou but meerly got into a fighting stance. Echo tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, folding his arms to show his unneccessarily large muscles. It could be guessed that when he wasn't killing, he was training, what a shocker. Seireitou narrowed his eyes, "You wanna start this?" "Makes no difference to me." Responded the Uchiha. Beside the cloaked figure sat Sachi, in a cross-legged position. Her gaze was calm, as she scratched her nose slightly. Seireitou smirked, as a small cut appeared under the Uchiha's right eye. "Its fine, i usually start all the time, you can start this one" "I don't start, I finish." Said Echo as Seireitou drooled in a deep psychotic slumber, probably attacking Echo in his own dreams. He looked over and noticed the spectators. "Hi, Sei!!" said the cloaked man taking off his cloak, revealing the face of Shishimaru. "And who, may I ask, are you?" Said Echo as he looked at Sachi. Sachi looked at the man with a calm expression. "Sachi Urami....a close friend of Sei-kun's." She replied, with a small smile. To everyone's surprise... well, maybe not everyone's.... but Seireitou began to mumble slightly in his sleep, "Kuru....mu... hold on... Sachi... im tired.." he began to mumble as he woke instantly. "Who..whoa... what i miss..." he said, wiping off some drool from his face, noticing that Echo's was still cut under his eye, to his ignorance. He looked around, "Did we start yet? No wonder i fell asleep..." "Hi Sei!!!!!" yelled Shishimaru. A blush came across Sachi's face, and she covered her mouth, looking away slightly. "Seireitou, you idiot..." She thought. "Anyway... are we gonna start this already?" seireitou asked after greeting his old friend, Shishimaru. No Seriously... The Fight begins "Soon. I have more important things to attend to." Said Echo, not surprised that Seireitou would want to delay the battle. Seireitou sighed, "Alrighty then" he said, pointing two fingers at Echo and said, "Cero". He shot a blast of energy straight at Echo. Echo stood still as the blast connected but was erased from existence once Echo caused it to speed up to his level. "Quite a powerful blast. Although it's not your best." Seireitou's eyes became upside down U's. "Of course not, Echo!" he chirped. His body then began to vibrate and flicker unusually. Echo remained standing still for a moment before holding his fist out, and then returning it to his side. Seireitou sighed, "Also, im pretty sure that if we fight here, with our speed, power and total disreguard for the rules of nature, we're gonna destroy this universe...." he stated "I agree." Said Echo. "Although my power is contained to the point where it would seem I am normal. Don't get me wrong, I refuse to seal it, but it isn't neccessary anymore." Seireitou sighed, "I know what you mean... having to seal almost every bit of my power into his blades and creating new forms of it all the time.....ugh.... i hate it...." he reponded "And I honestly believed that the gap of power between you and I compared to the others would further close, but it seems to be quite the opposite." Said Echo, noticing the gargantuan essessence of Serieitou and his power. "Well, i wouldnt count them out yet" he said, smiling. "Well, shall we get down to the nitty-gritty?" "Only if you really mean it this time." Said Echo in his short enduring patience. Seireitou sighed, "As long as you dont try your hypnosis tricks on me anymore.... as if i dream about Kurumu-chan and Sachi-chan enough already..." he said, converting to one of his forms. He changed into his Horuakuti Form and smiled towards Echo, "You start Echo-san" Echo didn't reply but his eyes twitched as his Hakumeigan appeared, dawning chaos. A split second later a wisp like spirit appeared, sucking the life out of the environment and making the universe literally black and white, only it retaining its death inspiring green color. In a flash that contained a trillion screams, the trees lifted from the ground around them and joined with uprooted soil to compose a new, more powerful element of twilight. The dark light of the wisp of the spirit could be seen illuminating the large creature as it stood there, breathing visibly black breaths. Seireitou frowned, closing his eyes, as his bdoy began to eminate a holy light. Suddenly, amist the Twilgiht and Chaos, a light began to shine through, dispelling the darkness, returning light, color and harmony to the universe in an instant. Seireitou's eyes slowly opened to see a slightly dismayed Echo, staring at Seireitou's feat of dispelling the Twilight. His eyes met Echo's eyes calmly. Echo conitnued to stare calmly as the beast grew to a massive size, reinforced by Seireitou's power. Echo finally murmured. "Twilight is created when darkness meets light." Seireitou smiled, "I didnt come here to debate you..." he stated as his body began to vibrate and flicker faster. "Then why are you here." Said Echo, not really soundign as if he was asking a question, all the while the Twilight creature began to burrow into the earth with dozens of tendril extensions form its body. Seireiotu closed his eyes, smirking, "Well, it was unexpected that i found you here.... but.... No-one has ever defeated you, and i believe.... If someone whuped your ass once, it might open your eyes to the light...." he stated, facing Echo A Dramatic Confrontation: Seireitou vs Echo "I've been defeated..." Said Echo. "Just I never will again." Said Echo as he thought of his physical and inner battles, of blood and love. Seireitou looked down, "Im sure... well, you better say that after today, cause you're losing here..." he stated, "Before, when i fought you, i was filled with doubt.. but no more..." he stated, staring into the dark and painful eyes of Echo. Seireitou returned to his orginal form and squated into a deep stance. "Your move, Echo" Echo dropped his arms from their folded position as the Twilight creature roared, tendrils springing up from under Seirietou and engulfing him, submerging him in their depths. Seireitou frowned, as his spiritual pressure alone subdued and destroyed the beast, as Seireitou meerly hopped back from its clutches. His eyes slowly met Echo's again. "I would apreciate it if you would fight me yourself, with that" he said, pointing to Akujin. "Are you sure that's a good idea." Echo said rhetorically. Seireitou's eyes rose to meet his once more, "Without a doubt..." he replied "Then ready your blade." Said Echo as he rested his finger on the butt of Akujin. Seireitou smiled, "Of course" he replied, drawing and swinging KyuubiTaishou on his finger. He flicked his wrist as Akujin flipped through the air into his hand upside down. He waited moment before appearing before Seireitou and clashing blades for a second to signal the fight's begin. He turned around to land a roundhouse kick on the flat end of Seireitou's blade, sending him flying back. Seireitou dragged his sword to the groung and shot off a fireball from his feet towards Echo, and regaining his footing as he pointed at Echo and stated, "Cero Oscuras", shooting a powerfu black energy at Echo. As expected, the blast disppeared apon reaching Echo but to Echo surprise, his shoulder began to bleed. Seireitou smiled, "So thats it.... ive figured it out..." he continued. Echo pointed his blade at Seireitou but to Seireitou's surprise, Echo's fist came out of nowhere and punched his face with unnatural force, shattering the laws of space and cracking Seireitou's jawbone. Echo muttered eventually. "Recall when I held my fist out earlier." Seireitou chuckled, "An eye for an eye? I make you bleed and you break my jawbone? Interesting" he said, punching the air as a fist went through an instantly opened portal, punching Echo in the jaw and through a kick through another portal, kicking Echo in his.... manhood. Echo remained painfully emotionless as he sent enough corrupted chakra into Seireitou's system through contact to give his body complete third degree burn. Seireitou sighed, as his injuries were healed almost instantly. "Well then, looks like this wont be easy... what a drag...." he said, pointing his blade towards Echo, "Bind... KyuubiTaishou" he stated as black rain fell around Echo and the entire area. "Alright then." Said Echo as he swung his blade, causing the black rain to turn an eerie green, along with the entire environment being encased in Twilight. Everyone but Echo and Seireitou were removed from their bodies, only their souls remaining floating in their place. "If I still seeked world control, it would be a lot easier now." Echo said truthfully. "I would agree, Echo" stood Seireitou, out of the black/green rain. "I should warn you... you better keep your guard up" he stated "I wouldn't worry." Said Echo before he outstretched his arm, random souls acting as a spiritual coating that began to spiral around it. As the souls were corrupted to an evil green Echo jabbed in Seireitou's direction, blasting a flurry of wisps capable of consuming spiritual energy as a fire consumes oxygen. Seireiotu frowned, before the two began to exchange serious and quick blows as he began to think, "His movements... their so clear to me....." he thought as the two appeared on opposite sides. Seireitou faced Echo, "Your movements.... i can see them now... before it was like fighting a machine.... so either ive become more like a twilight demon or you've become more human" he stated. "I'm sure that your senses have become quite acute, just keep in mind the base of my blade's power that you seem to hate so much." Said Echo, keeping his arm outstreched as his he held his eyes fixated lazily on the spiritual battle, although he was wide awake. Seireitou smiled, "True... but then again, your the ignorant one. You still believe my weapon is KyuubiTaishou" he stated, pointing the blade at Echo. The blade glew, as Seireitou then stated, "Konpuresu KatōnGetsuga". He shot a powerful fang shaped attack with gold/black arcs of lightning around the red/black blast, straight for Echo. "I doubt it." Said Echo as the wisps encircled the attack and virtually ate it alive, blazing a golden black before turning back to green. Seireitou closed his eyes as the blast shattered and regrouped behind Echo, retaining its original color and blasted at Echo's back. Echo remained still as a thin blanket of black Twilight energy formed behind him, coursing with green vein-like patterns. Upon contact the attack vibrated and shattered. "Hey, eyes front!" called out Seireitou, as he charged at Echo's blindspot, which was ironicly his front. Seireitou charged as Echo turned to meet him in a deadlock of blade, when suddenly, flashes of memories began to surround the two, at that moment, both Seireitou and Echo saw eachothers memories as well as their own. That very same instant, the two backed away from eachother. "What the...... hell was that?" asked Seireitou, who was slightly shocked at the scenes. True Hell "If it's what I think it was, I'm not the only one who went through hell on earth." said Echo, lowering his head in slight anguish. Seireitou looked down, thinking over what he saw of his and Echo's memories. He didnt recall much but he saw Echo as an orphan, being to being tormented by a beautiful woman but he could see her face. He slightly shook and then faced Echo, "That girl.... who was she?" he managed to ask. "Someone who I have loved and hated my entire life. I am miserable with her, and yet miserable without her. Kouin, is her name." Seireitou shook at the mention of Kouin's name, "Her?!.... So, wait... that means..." he began to think as he stared into Echo's eyes, "Then that means.... you ordered her to kill me...." he replied Echo raised an eyebrow. "So you've met her? I gave her strict orders to keep tabs on you guys, and guess she figured out pretty quick that Hikaru is stubborn. She may not look dangerous, but she's made me what I am today." Seireitou sighed, "Oh yeah, i 'met' her alright...." he said, looking at Echo. "Echo-san... tell me something..." he began, as his body returned to its base state. "Tell me, you still believe your stronger then me or Hikaru, right?" he asked "In a sense." Said Echo. Seireitou smirked, "Maybe with Hikaru, but with me.... your leagues behind" he smiled, "Just kidding" he grinned, "But still, i doubt im stronger but vice-versa" he replied "Perhaps." Said Echo with nonchalance. "It's sometimes hard to tell." Seireitou smiled, "I guess" he said, looking at his blade, "Tell me one more thing Echo, before we continue.... when you use Shukai, want me to block the outside world from our fight?" he asked "That problem won't come up." Said Echo, confidently expressionless. "Say you..." he muttered as he pointed his blade at Echo. "Bankai..." he stated, as a black ooze fell from his blade, covering him entirely. His body became more feral, as his spiritual pressure began to quickly overcome Echos' and continued growing. His eyes, his cold vizard-like eyes turned to Echo. Despair Echo swung his blade in an arc as his own energy began to increase, leveling with Akujin's distortion of matter. "Nice Bankai, wait until you see mine, if you see it." Seireitou smirked as he pointed at Echo, instantly piercing through his right shoulder with an Instant Cero Oscuras. "Dont underestimate me.... you fool..." and with that, he closed his eyes. Upon opening them Seireitou noticed Echo had vanished, along with their previous environment. Now they were enveloped by a few withered trees a midst a barren wilderness. Suddenly a black lighning bolt cracked upon the ground, two green eyes illuminated in its depths. Seconds later Echo's image appeared. "I see no reason to estimate you at all." Echo lifted his hand as several clouds of wisps rose from the ashes scattered in the ground. They then began to spiral around Seireitou as the world went completely black, only Echo's green eyes illuminated, and a legion of screams to be heard. Seconds later a green light flashed and twilight was once again cast upon the land, Seireitou and Echo standing in frotn of eachother. Seireitou smirked, "Nice scenic show, maybe with alittle practice, you could join the circus." he stated as he stared at the floor. Suddenly, spikes all surrounded Echo and gripped him tightly. Seireitou slowly walked over, and shot his sharp and powerful whipish tail around Echo's neck, gripping it tightly. Seireitou stared into Echo's emotionless eyes to clearly see it was not an illusion, but the real Echo. He slowly gripped Echo's neck tighter as he then touched Echo's dangling Akujin, sensing its inner power. He smirked and then stared back at a suffocating Echo, "This bringing up any painful memories, Echo?" "Not really." Said Echo as the whipped tail and spikes dissipated and Echo kneed Seireitou in the stomach, sending him spiralling through the air. Seireitou regained his footing in the air, and smiled, while floating upside down. "Nice... a few more of those, and i might accually draw blood." he stated as he returned to the floor. "Alright, enough goofing off." he stated as the air around them began to harden in pure energy. His eyes no longer retained Hyuga eyes, but became red as a holy power, nor light or dark, but meerly holy covered the land, easily diminishing the Twilight around the land, allowing Seireitou's own envionment to take over. "Your Twilight may combine darkness and light, but holiness is different..." he began as his sword began to glow an intense light of patches of black and white. "Welcome to the world of a Xiaochu, Echo..." he continued. Twilight vs Holiness Echo closed his eyes momentarily, opening them to ignite the Hakumeigan. "Nice try." Said Echo calmly. "But holiness is defiend as complete resistence to sin and conformity to righteousness, and any being that was ever mortal cannot tame holiness. And last I checked, empty souls known as Hollows, added with the sworn enemies of heaven, Demons, don't equal holliness." Seireitou smiled, "Wrong again Echo, holiness cannot be crafted. It can only emerge from within a person's will and heart and soul, and who ever once said that a Xiaochu isnt holy, meerly because of a hollow and demon? The two balance eachother out, emerging a holiness of intense proportions.... but then again, what can i expect from a boy like you who crafts his powers from demonic Twilight and evil?" replied Seireitou, his "world", now becoming a white environment, shining brightly. "Echo.... you once told me because of my Yokai status, i could never truly become holy and pure.... you assumed that 'cause you saw me as yourself, an evil that can never return to pureness... well, your wrong, and looks like an ass-whuping will set you straight... En guarde... Echo" he continued, allowing his holy light to overpower Echo's Twilight almost completly. Echo glanced at the area, Twilight seeping across it once more. "True, it's not one's backgrounds that make them, but as long as we are mortal, as we both are from origin, are sin nature can never be fully rebuked. That's something you can't overcome overtime through hardwork, no one being can. And as long as their is a trace of anger, selfishness frustration, doubt, pain, regret, sadness, or despair, in anyone's heart, they are mine." Said Echo as the world cascaded back into the dark light. "Plus, without light or darkness, the universe is no longer consistent or constant, as they were the first things to come about in creation. And in such prospects, the Father is the only one in the right to subdue them. Meaning you're powerless, and even if you weren't, diminishing light and darkness merely to defeat one being who poses no threat as of now, would be considered selfishness, and I will possess you in an instant." The green and black radiation emitting from the Hakumeigan had began top spiral in vibrant energy. "So try me." Seireitou smiled and looked down, and remembered something his teacher said to him... Flashback: Seireitou and Minato :Over 1100 years ago Seireitou, age 11, was walking with Minato Namikaze, his sensei. They had just returned from a mission. Its has been 2 years since Itachi's defection, Seireitou still in shambles. "Master Minato..." began Seireitou "Hmm... what is it, Sei?" asked Minato "Tell me... what does it mean to be Pure?" he asked Minato stared at the younger boy, "Well... i dont quite get what your asking me..." he replied "Well... to be 'holy' in another way" he said "Ah... well, holiness is something.... that cant be described.... its a power, a "being' if you will within Humans and Gods and anything that has existance. We call it the "Will of Fire" but also, its something that cannot be named. Only those who have found their own way, their own choices and sided with their hearts, can achieve pure holiness." replied Minato Seireitou smiled, "That answers it, i guess" he stated Minato chuckled slightly, "Also, remember this saying, "Pure is Impure, Impure is Pure"" he then began to say Seireitou stared comcily, "What?" he asked "It means, anything that is pure can become corrupt, if one loses their way or path. But, also, that impure being, can achieve a pure holiness, if they stick true to their hearts and allow the power to come on its own, for its own reasons" Minato smiled. Seireitou chuckled, "Right... got it... Pure is Impure..." Back to the Present Back the fight, "Impure is Pure..." thought Seireitou as he then looked up back at Echo. Seireitou smirked, and responded to Echo's question, "My answer is that Pure is Impure.... but Impure is Pure.... anything that is impure can become pure holiness!" he replied, with a smile, as his power began to overshadow Echo's own Twilight by dominant amounts. Echo remained complexionless but merely stated. "Incorrect. Individuals have an inability to achieve pure holiness, not even angels, who dwell in the higher plains. Only the supreme creator has the ability to achieve pure holiness, for it is not achieved, it was, is and always will be part of a single being. Besides, like I said earlier, Light and Darkness are neccessities to creation and in such are just as powerful as holiness, for how can something be holy without being seprarated from something else?" Said Echo as the enrgies clashed with equal dominion. "Right...it is within a single being, but can onyl be brought to the forefront by those who have trusted their hearts and have followed their souls. The creater looks at these individuals on the same level, for they have understood the lesson he has attemted to teach those beings! Like me.... and Hikaru...." he replied as he frowned, swinging his sword round and round on its chain. "Now then...." he began, as his energy overflowed Echo's and began to surround Echo into a corner. Echo held Akujin out, causing it to pierce through the energy like it was butter. "Incorrect as well, our souls are what corrupt us. Only by following the spirit, not ours but the creator's, can one strive to achieve holiness, by neglecting every ounce of sin." Seireitou smirked, "An idiot as always....eh, Echo.." he replied, holding out KyuubiTaishou, causing Echo's energy to flee away from the battlefield. He then shot off 2 KatonGetsugas straight at Echo. Suddenly, without warning, Seireitou appeared infront of Echo and pierced through his stomach, letting blood drop as he disappeared as the two KatonGetsugas met their target dead on and exploded into Echo, blowing him through the forest and into a mountain's base. Blood from Echo's stomach, splattered everywhere. "Intriguing." Said echo as his stomach glowed with Akujin's power before being restored. Echo suddenly tossed his blade to Seireitou, as if waiting for him to catch it. Somehow, it phased straight through him for Echo to catch it on the other side. About a second later Seireitou became a living fountain of blood, drenched through dozens impaled holes. Seireitou smiled, "Nice try" he said as he glowed red as spirit particles gathered around him, quickly healing his body back to normal. "Did you forget? I can heal just like you can, and better" he smiled. "Now then... are you gonna be serious? Or are we just gonna throw kiddy tricks at eacother?" he asked "It would be for the better." Said Echo, glancing at his sword. Seireitou smiled, "Gotcha... same here..." he said, staring at the sky, "I have an idea" he said as he opened a portal that engulfed both him and Echo. The DED Zone The two entered the Detached Existial Dimension, an area with intense energy guarding it to allow powers such as Echo and Seireitou to release all their powers without causing harm to the world outside them. "Now then, Echo.... you no longer need to hold back here.... be at ease..." he stated calmly, facing Echo, closing the portal. "Are you sure this is true?" Said Echo, scanning the area. Seireitou nodded, "Created it myself.. with the help of Irounaku-sensei." he replied, pointing his sword down. "Now its safe to fight for real now... About time... i hate holding back..." he sighed "I've gotten far used to it." Said Echo, once more folding his arms. "So did i, but its relaxing to fight with everything and not worrying about holding back... you see where im coming from, right Echo?" he asked "I understand where you're coming from." Replied Echo with understanding. Seireitou stared at Echo, "Echo.... at this point, neither of our attacks seem to do much to the other....so then, shall we transcend ot our next levels then?" Seireitou asked. "You want to see my Shikai do you? Alright, I guess we really aren't holding back." Said Echo as he gripped his sword's hilt and energy discharges began to erupt like wildfire. Seireitou chuckled, "Yeah, lets go with that for right now..." he said as his own aura began to burn with intense energy from KyuubiTaishou. Shikai Revealed "Alright, behold." Said as he drew his blade slowly, letting it take charge of the area. "Begin My Reign." Said he calmly as he glared, the atmosphere around them twisting. It's Almost Time. He thought. Seireitou slightly smiled as he pointed his blade at Echo and another hand on his heart, "Reign over the Holy Heavens, Xūnquándìhú" he stated as a holy light shone from his blade and himself as Seireitou stood, in a holy phophet-like outfit with a gold bladed sword at his hands. "Echo... this is my Zuibu, otherwise known as Shikai." he stated once more. "Excellent, meet my Shikai." Said Echo as his muscles tensed with the awesome power he was releasing. Akujin suddenly turned into a jagged emperor longsword, Echo's outfit now gained a green outlining and a torn black cape. "Let's go." Seireitou smiled as he flicked his wrist, making his gold blade disappear. He focused holy light energy into his hands to form a long bow and awaited Echo's assult. "Your move, Echo." Xūnquándìhú vs Akujin Echo stood still and directed his blade in Seireitou's direction, emitting a sonic blast that spiralled around without seemingly harming him. Seconds laer, the vison in the area became completely distorted, nothing being able to be seen or heard. Echo then awaited Seireitou's response, giving a non viewable smirk. Seireitou closed his eyes and pointed his bow at the distortion and he pulled back a holy arrow and shot it through the distortion, purifying the aura around the two. He then, without warning, shot off 10 arrows straight for Echo. Instantly the distortions regrouped in the area of the atmosphere where Seireitou was located, quickly beginning to evaporate his being into nothingness. He dropped to his knees and attempted to heal, but this was an impossible feat as creation no longer knew how to restore a body that as of now did not exist. As in a surprising twist Echo was encompassed with massive amounts of spiritual energy, he said calmly. "an interesting feat about my spiritual is the fact of it being pure distortional energy, erasing anything that contacts with it. Ideally making it a atmosphere of black holes. Also, my already perfect levels of speed have increased to such amounts that in conjuntion with being the living crest, I can now manipulate interactions, such as this." Said Echo as he sliced with Akujin. not a moment later a slash appeared across the fading Seireitou's chest, followed by the very same slash again, again, and again until his body lay bisected in raw gore. Seireitou lay there, his body in shambles as he forced himself back on his fee through sheer will. He panted and stood on his feet, "Interesting. That power... is very similar to one of my own." he stated as his own body began to slowly heal, much to Echo's shock and surprise. "You see, Hikaru's healing method is the fact that his blood is seemingly alive... However, mine is the fact that my chakra is alive. Your "Chakra Sync" or whatever you call it. It works only because you are moving yet chakra alone is stationary. My chakra is alive, moving, meaning...." he began as his own body was enveloped in a dark yet light aura of black and red, "Meaning... that your chakra absorbing and stealing powers are useless here." he said as he flicked away his bow and regained his golden blade. "Now then Echo. You will see what I mean by Living Chakra... Shikon Hisakiten!" he yelled as his blade let off a powerful fang of supossingly "alive" chakra. It enveloped and competly engulfed Echo. Seireitou matched the speed of Echo with his Shikon Hisakiten so it would still hit his person. Not only that but Seireitou added his own "distortional" energy into his blast to negate Echo's distortion. The blast cut along both Echo's two shoulders, legs, stomach and even chipped Akujin slightly, causing a small crack on the blade. Category:Fanon Story